The World Ends With L
by Roxius
Summary: L has an obsession with Misa, Raito has the runs, and Misa herself decides to take a shower while being watched on monitors. onesided LXMisa crackfic with some other silly stuff going on. PLease R & R!


The plan were simple; he just had to lean over and kiss her on the nose. She was lying on her back while sleeping, making it all the easier. If he had just taken into account the possibility of her waking up, then...

"Ryuuzaki-san...what are you doing?"

L just stared down at Misa Amane for a few more seconds, lightly chewing on his thumbnail.

"...It's nothing." he muttered as he shook his shaggy-haired man side to side. Returning to his seat in front of the monitors, L let out a sigh and stuck several sugar cubes into his mouth.

Misa watched him for about a minute, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Yes...?"

"Do you know where Raito-kun is? I haven't seen him for a while..."

L rolled his eyes and replied, "He's in the bathroom, Misa. He tried one of my special bon-bons when I wasn't looking earlier, and he has the runs..."

Misa winced at the thought of that happening to her poor Raito-kun. Sighing again, she just laid back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Where are those other officers, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"To tell you the truth...I have no idea. The security in this building has become really lax all of the sudden..."

Misa stood up and started to make her way to the door; she couldn't stand just lying around while dying of boredom. "Where are you going, Misa?" L asked inquisitively. "I'm taking a shower. I need to do something, at least..." the blond girl replied as she swung the door open and walked out.

Smirking to himself, L pressed a few buttons on the panel in front of him and all of the monitor screens switched to an overhead view of the shower room. At that moment, Raito walked back into the room, glad his unpleasant adventures were currently over. The moment he glanced at the monitors and saw Misa start to remove her clothes, he scowled and hissed, "Goddammit, Ryuuzaki...not again..."

L chuckled to himself and replied, "Yagami-san, don't you know that whenever Misa Amane becomes bored, there is at least a 50 percent chance she will take a shower to not only cleanse off her body, but to give herself something to do! She's quite an interesting person..."

"Not as 'interesting' as you, Ryuuzaki..." Raito muttered as he took a seat on the couch and watched the tv screens along with L. As Misa, completely nude, stepped into the shower and turned on the water, Raito felt like he was watching some underage porno, considering how small Misa's three sizes actually were.

L, however, seemed to be enjoying the whole thing a little too much. "You know," Raito said, "If you really like Misa all that much, you can have her. I'm sick of that stupid bitch, to tell the truth..." These words seemed to have pissed off L, as he spun around and landed a powerful kick to Raito's face, sending him flying off the couch.

When Raito regained his composure, he screamed, "R-RYUUZAKI, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? YOU NEARLY SNAPPED MY JAW, YOU FREAK!" L gave Raito the finger and snarled, "Sorry, Yagami-san...but you should never upset a man in love! Especially a man who knows several styles of karate!" Raito wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he wasn't about to let anyone get away with hitting him!

"HUMP...CHA!"

"GREAT AETHER!!"

"KAMAHAMAHA!"

"KamiKaze Ghost Attack!"

"DATA DRAIN!!"

"FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!"

In the midst of the two young men's powerful fight, Misa had finally finished her shower. When she walked back into the room and saw Raito and L fighting, she shook her head in disappointment and shouted, "WHY DO YOU TWO HAVE TO ACT LIKE SUCH MORONS, SOMETIMES?"

Glancing up, Raito acknowledged Misa's existence by replying, "...Oh, Misa. I didn't see you there..." L, though, had become so distracted by the girl's presence that Raito was able to land a clean hit to his stomach, sending the raven-haired detective crumbling to the ground.

Misa let out a shriek and ran over to L's side. "Raito-kun, I love you and all...but why did you go and hurt poor Ryuuzaki-san?" Misa snapped as she lifted L up from the ground. Although he was clutching his stomach in pain, L couldn't help but grin as Misa helped him over to the couch.

Raito gaped in shock and thought, 'Wait...when did I become the bad guy here? He was watching you bathe, for crying out loud!'

Suddenly, Raito's bowels began to act up again, and he had to run off to the bathroom while Misa tended to L's wounds...who seemed to be quite pleased with the results...

"Misa...I love you..."

"Eww...Ryuuzaki-san, don't say things like that..."

"Dammit..."


End file.
